Han Yachimaru
Han Yachimaru (谷地丸 反, Yachimaru Han) is a former shinobi of Sunagakure, currently alligned with Jōten Uchiha. He was revered for his skills in Puppet Ninjutsu (傀儡 忍術, Kugutsu no Jutsu) before defecting for illegal research in the field of Human Puppetry. Appearance Han is a muscular and middle-aged man, with no visible eye color or hair color. His head is wrapped in white bandage, concealing his upper head. Down both cheeks are vertical scars, reaching down to his jaw. He doesn't wear a shirt, revealing several scars along his muscular body. He wears a black hakama, separated into two pant legs. He has often shown carry a large pack on his back, consisting of several scrolls going down a shelf like structure. These scrolls contain his puppets, utilized for battle. Personality Under Construction Abilities *'Poison Master': Skilled in the art of poison making, Han can fully utilize it in battle. Known for creating a special numbing poison, that is applied to all his puppets, it does just as its name implies. Able to completely numb his opponent, he can deal heavy damage without them even knowing it. The poison's antidote has yet to been created, and has caused much issue to the village of the Sand. *'Strength': Quite muscular, Han has proven to be quite strong. He has shown to lift a large boulder out of his way in the past, and during his youth went through extensive training to reach the state he is in today. Puppetry Master Skilled in the form of combat known as Puppet Ninjutsu (傀儡 忍術, Kugutsu no Jutsu), Han was revered for his skill. Crafting vibrant, unique and amazing puppets; he wasn't foolish like another puppet master and didn't leave any puppets behind in his village. All of his puppets are of unique design, and has shown to implement skills of former shinobi he fought in his past. He proved to utilize Human Puppets, despite Sasori being believed to be the only one. It was later revealed that his form of Human Puppetry, inspired Sasori to strive in said field as well One of the first to do research in the field of Human Puppet Studies, he created one of the first "perfect Human Puppets". The body of Hanzō, salvaged after his death would be turned into his signature puppet. He has shown to outfit all of his puppets with special weaponry, and his unique numbing poison that has shown to be quite deadly when used properly. List of Puppets *'Hanzō': Salvaged, through very complex means, after his death; Han's turning of Hanzō into a Puppet was one of his greatest achievements. Outfitted with his top most customizations, these include the following. **'Rapid Fire Kunai Launcher': Housed in his mouth, that can constantly fire kunai from a seal drawn inside of the mouth. **'Missile Launcher': Outfitted in his right arm, he can lift up a compartment housed in his elbow that will fire a grenade like explosive towards his targets. On impact, it will explode leaving a fiery trail. **'Poison Coated Sword': Housed in his other arm, he can release a thin black blade from his palm coated in Han's unique numbing poison. The sword can be fired from its spot in his palm, doing fatal damage if hitting a weak point. **'Bomb': Inside Han's chest is a special seal, only able to be activated by Han, that can turn Hanzō into a large bomb. Not yet seen in use, Han claims that it has the ability to destroy an entire village, but will end the existence of his "favorite" puppet and will probably end Han's life as well. *'Fat Man Puppet': A puppet crafted as a mock Akimichi clan member, it is quite large in nature. It has shown to be a a defensive and offensive puppet, as well as a major puppet of Han. **'Kunai Shooter(s)': Housed with dozens of kunai shooters, a slot will open up along its large body and fire out the kunai in the direction the slot was aimed. Another kunai shooter is planted in its mouth, which can be opened up widely to fire a large amount of kunai in a single shot. **'Retractable Limbs': Able to retract and release his limbs from its large body, it allows Han to use Puppetry Technique: Human Bullet to charge his opponents at full force. **'Numbing Poison Cloud': Able to literally release a numbing poison cloud from, ironically, its mouth similar to a burp.